Talk:Eight Humans/@comment-27750220-20160207063300
So I have a theory about the six souls. Spoiler alert btw A human soul has a massive amount of power equal to all the souls in the underground and exists after the body dies, and seem to have a will of it's own. It is also shown that human souls can be affected by outside sources, like when certain monsters turn frisk's soul different colors. What if a fraction of the soul's power is separated from the original soul when the humans die when they're in a highly concentrated magical area (ex: the underground) and become an imperfect copy of the original? I.E a monster-like soul? WHAT IF they become beings with traits of their original selves? Like ghosts? or SKELETONS? It just happens that there are three of each in the game. Cyan soul - The Mad Dummy could potentially be a reincarntaion of the cyan soul, which symbolizes patience. It seems interesting to me that a ghost would want to become corporeal with an object that would render them unable to move (As seen in the genocide route, when Frisk/Chara makes the mad dummy so emotional that he completely merges with his dummy.) a person willing to go through all of that would have to have an unusual amount of patience. He also seems to have an affinity to knives, which happens to be the weapon of the human with the cyan soul. Orange soul - When you fight the final boss in the neutral route, during the stage with the orange soul the objects you have to dodge are giant gloves, which is the weapon of the orange souled human. The river person also sometimes says "Beware of the man who speaks in hands" which is a reference to W.D. Gaster. He is rumored to be a skeleton like Papyrus and Sans, who are also named after typed fonts. The W D and G in Gaster's name symbolizes the font "Wingdings" which uses a lot of hand symbols as letters. It is also notable that the song during the Orange soul stage is similar to Gaster's theme in the IGG-Undertale sound files. Gaster is said to have created the core, a massive machine that converts geothermal energy into magical energy to give power to the underground, plus a (speculated) failed time machine, which "scattered him across time and space." It would take a massive amount of bravery ( A trait of the orange soul) to even think of undergoing this task, let alone turning these inventions on. This could mean he always changes and moves with the flow of time due to his "falling into his creation) which can be related to "orange attacks," where you have to move to be unharmed by them. Blue soul - In their stage during the final fight, after you call for help, you can be healed by green musical notes. This means that whoever the blue soul was, they liked music a lot. This reminded me of Napstablook the ghost, who just happens to be a musician. He is also shown as being extremely honest about himself (almost to the point of self-loathing), which is another word for integrity, the trait of the blue soul. Purple soul - The trait of the purple soul is Perserverence, which means to stay true with a task or a dream. This is very similar to the thoughts of Happstablook, who became corporeal with a robot to become Mettaton, the magical mechanical superstar of the underground. The weapon of the human with the purple soul is the worn notebook, which can be bought multiple times from gerson in waterfall, meaning the purple human had quite a few. Happstablook also happened to like collecting diaries, as seen in their house, where they write about always wanting to be a star. They perservered through the years until their dream finally came true. Green soul - Kindness. Frying Pans. Cooking. Eggs. Abandoned Quiche. Papyrus. The skeleton. Need I say more? Yellow soul - If we ignore Sans the skeleton's laziness throughout the story, it is shown that he cares immensely about what you do to the monsters in the game. He also "judges you" in the final corridor in Asgore's castle. The trait of the yellow soul is Justice, which he exacts on you many many times over during his battle with you at the end of the genocide route. The weapon of the yellow souled human was the (now empty) gun. One of sans's main weapons of fighting is the Gaster-Blaster; a massive cannon in the shape of a devilish face that fires a lazer. The only thing i can't really account for is the ghost that lives inside the dummy at the ruins, but I figure the reason the ancient humans knew about the underground was that someone fell into the chasm in Mt. Ebbott and died after never finding their way out.